An Undercover Romance Unexpected
by kpron2008
Summary: What do you do when you told a crime lord or boss that you owe them your life? Follow Akihito Tabaka as she learns to love Ryuichi Asami since she had told him that she owed him her life. They end up doing some of the funniest things while Akihito tries to treat it like an undercover job while Asami is completely smitten with her. {Female Akihito and Male Asami) True Love?
1. Prolouge

(Author's note: This my first fanfic for the Finder Series. A female Akihito Takaba with Male Ryuichi Asami; they'll be the main pairing and I may add some characters of my own that have nothing to do with the series. I have this idea for the story so please bare with me and may jump the gun sort of speak a little bit so I'm going to go head apologize for that. So please enjoy. Also this story may not go exactly the way the series is. However, when I started writing fanfics; I was under the impression that you could write about your favorite animes and more any way you liked. Also I might have the characters of the fanfics that I have written or will write out of character at times so I apologize one again.)

 **An Undercover Romance Unexpected**

By: kpron2008

 **Prolouge**

Akihito Takaba was a really good undercover photo journalist for the newspaper plus she would help out the cops at times when they needed a photographer. However, on one of her undercover jobs; she had never expected run into to trouble until she had stumbled on to a story at one of the night clubs owned by a mafia crimelord named Ryuichi Asami. Thus causing Asami to do some research on her that he was captivated by her when she had jumped off the roof of the building they were in in order to escape him and his men.

"Sir, did you see that? She jumped." One of his men said shocked.

Asami was surprised that the woman did something so dangerous and she was very beautiful. After the whole incident, she returned to the police to station and talk to her detective friend, Yama unaware that he was a dirty cop. He also told her that the man she had ran into while undercover may have been the night club owner, Asami and he owned several night clubs throught the city.

So even though she had been warned; she went back and apparently she was unaware that Asami had planned something for her.

Eventually, Asami's bodyguard knocked her or someone and she woke up in front of Asami nude and also in something that was used for sexual pleasure well bondge sexual pleasure to be exact. Then he had her sniff something in a small cylinder like tube that cause her body to react to every touch of his as if he was training her to be his lover or something and ever so often she would let a moan of pleasure slip from her lips. After it was over and done with she left him and returned to where her stuff was.

However, when she returned to get her stuff she was a little bit surprised to see the cop that she had become friends with standing there with a bunch what looked like to be from a mafia crime family.

"That's my stuff right where I left it." Akihito said sweetly. "Hey Detective Yama, whatever you are doing don't let me bother you.

Suddenly the detective pulled a gun out on her and said, "Sorry kid, but I can't leave a witness. Even though I thought you had been taken by Asami."

Akihito's eyes went wide with shock at the detective who she thought was a friend. She tripped trying to back away and closed her eyes then there was a sound of gun fire; when she opened her eyes there stood in front of her a man in a black suit with a black tie and he was holding a gun. He also had short black hair and the most gorgeous beautiful blue eyes as she realized who the gentleman was she was shocked and said, "Asami-sama, I owe you my life; I guess."

Asami just smirked at her as if to say, 'I know how you can repay me.'

Several weeks later, Akihito was doing some freelace photography for a modeling agency when suddenly a man wearing glasses, a grey suite with black shoes and had light brown hair entered the room.

"May I help you, sir?" A woman asked him nicely.

"Yes, I am looking for Ms. Takaba." The gentleman said.

"She's over there taking pictures of the models for our fashion week." The woman said pointing to a young woman with hazel eyes holding a camera in her hand.

"Thank you, miss." The gentleman said.

"You're welcome, sugar." The woman said.

The gentleman cocked an eyebrow at the woman and then he approached the young woman with the camera who had just finished the session with the female model.

"Ms. Takaba?" The gentleman said.

"Yes?" Akihito said turning to face the male voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kei Kirishima and I am Ryuichi Asami's secretary. Mr. Asami has asked me to tell you that he needs a favor from you since you owe him for saving your life." The gentleman said.

"That bastard." Akihito said softly that Kei was only one who heard it and he could tell that she was upset.

Everyone in the modeling agency froze at the mention of Ryuichi Asami's name then a few of the female models turned their face towards Akihito because they were in shock that Asami had saved her life; plus he owned some of the most classy night clubs in Tokyo.

"What does Asami need of me?" Akihito asked curiosly still a little upset.

"He would like to know if you could help him out by becoming his girlfriend for at least a year." Kei said.

"Why?"

"Well, his father is coming to Tokyo."

Akihito was surprised by this and said, "Why me?"

"Asami, gave his father an exact description of his girlfriend to his father and that description was of you." Kei said.

"Just what exactly did Asami say to his father about me?" Akihito questioned Kei.

"He told his father that you were a nature photographer and that he saved your life when someone tried to shoot you because you accidentlly came across a dirty cop that had been doing dealings for a crimelord." Kei said.

(Everyone in the modeling agency was hearing the conversation.)

Akihito could tell that Asami had partially lied to his father apparently and said, "I suppose I could do this for him since I do owe him my life."

Everyone in the gave a scream of joy for Akihito which made her nearly jump out of her skin. Asami's secretary saw this and kind of laughed because this was the young woman who had mysteriously captured his boss's heart without even knowing it.

"What's so funny?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Well the boss described you as a woman with a firey passion." Kei said.

"Oh? So you don't believe him? Hmm." Akihito said mischeivously.

Kei noticed that Akihito's eyes were sparking with fire in them and that caused him to gulp; plus he never has been afraid of a woman until now. Next thing that Kei knew was that he was being rushed to the hospital.

"Akihito?" A female model said.

"Hmm." Akihito said.

"Don't you think that was over doing it just a little?"

"May be. However, I was considered a bad ass in school and every now and then the bad ass side comes out."

However, at that moment who should walk through the door than Asami himself because he had actually heard everything that had been said between Akihito and Kei. Akihito turned to see him at the moment and gulped like she was in trouble with Asami for sending his secretary to the hospital.

"Aki, is that any way for a lady to behave?" Asami asked smiling.

"No, but he didn't have to laugh at me, Asami." Akihito said.

"I love your fighting spirit, Aki."

"It will take a while for me to get use to this, Asami."

Asami leaned down to Akihito and whispered in her ear, "Just think of it as an undercover job for a while."

Akihito's went wide with shock at the realization that Asami probably knew more about her than she realized.

"Now, if you all don't mind, I am taking Aki shopping before my father arrives." Asami said suddenly.

"Not at all, . In fact, we insist upon it and we deeply apologize for what happened to your secretay." The manager said.

"He was actually at fault. He provoked Aki and she doesn't like being provoked unless it is by me. Isn't that right, Aki?"

At first, Akihito wasn't sure how to answer that then she said, "Asami, you are the only one who provokes me to no end."

Asami just smirked and put his arm around Akihito's waist while leading her out of the building followed closely by his bodyguard named Kazumi Suoh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Unusaul Relationship**

 _Last Time:_

 _However, at that moment who should walk through the door than Asami himself. Akihito turned to see him at the moment and gulped like she was in trouble with Asami for sending his secretary to the hospital._

 _"Aki, is that any way for a lady to behave?" Asami asked smiling._

 _"No, but he didn't have to laugh at me, Asami." Akihito said._

 _"I love your fighting spirit, Aki."_

 _"It will take a while for me to get use to this, Asami."_

 _Asami leaned down to Akihito and whispered in her ear, "Just think of it as an undercover job for a while."_

 _Akihito's went wide with shock at the realization that Asami probably knew more about her than she realized._

 _"Now, if you all don't mind, I am taking Aki shopping before my father arrives." Asami said suddenly._

 _"Not at all, . In fact, we insist upon it and we deeply apologize for what happened to your secretay." The manager said._

 _"He was actually at fault. He provoked Aki and she doesn't like being provoked unless it is by me. Isn't that right, Aki?"_

 _At first, Akihito wasn't sure how to answer that then she said, "Asami, you are the only one who provokes me to no end."_

 _Asami just smirked and put his arm around Akihito's waist while leading her out of the building followed closely by his bodyguard named Kazumi Suoh._

Asami ushered Akihito into the limo and told the driver to mind his own business. The driver gulped at the tone his boss used. He wondered who the young woman was to his boss; but he also knew that his boss wanted privacy with the young woman. So he put the window up that separated the driver and passager from each other in the limo.

"Aki?" said Asami.

"Yes?" Akihito said.

"I think I'll punish you for sending Kei to the hospital." Asami said.

"Punish?"

"Yes, punish."

Akihito gulped and wondered what punishment Asami was referring to for her. Before Akihito had a chance to ask; she felt Asami's left hand go up her shirt and then it started rubbing the nipple part of her left breast. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the touch. Asami brought his other hand and began the same process on the other breast while kissing the back of Akihito's neck. From there, Asami decided to do a little more with teasing Akihito along the way as well.

Finally, Akihito moaned out, "A..A..Asami?"

Asami smirked as he heard his beloved Akihito moan his name while he was just teasing her.

Asami whispered in her ear, "Call me by my first name which is Ryuichi."

"H..H..How...about...I...call...you..Ryu...for...short?" Akihito asked feeling really good at the moment.

"Of course, Aki. Does it feel good?" Ryu asked curiously.

Akihito just nodded blushing.

Asami just kept arousing Akihito with his touch all the way to the high class fashion house of the rich and famous sort of speak. There was an occasional pleasurable moan that left Akihito's lips that would drive Asami crazy and he smirk as well since he was well aware that her body would remember his touch when they had only met just a few weeks before of course.

"R..R..Ryu..please..stop." Akihito said in a daze.

"Why Aki?" Asami asked curiously.

"Because I need to tell you something." Akihito said.

"What's that my little vixen?"

"Do you recall when we first met?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well at that time I was considered a virgin."

Asami was surprised by this at first then he smirked and said, "So what you're saying is that I was your first then?"

Akihito blushed beet red and said shyly, "Yes, you were my first in everything."

Once again, Asami was surprised, but he could tell that Akihito still had her firey spirit even though she was acting a little shy and bashful at the moment. Of course, Asami had stopped with his teasing to arouse Akihito for now.

"Ryu?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"Just exactly how are we going to pull this off to fool your father?"

Asami smirked while Akihito gulped from nervousness at what Asami had planned. They had finally reached their destanation after talking a little bit. When Asami held out his hand to help Akihito out of the limo once the driver had opened the door and Akihito took it as she stepped out of the limo; she was in utter shock to one of the most high class fashion stores in the world right in front of her and it was called 'Tokyo Dream'. From what Akihito knew of the store was that it is the most expensive store in all of Japan.

"Ryu, why are we here?" Akihito asked curiously.

Asami whispered in her ear, "Because my girl deserves the best of the best."

"Bastard." Akihito said solftly for Asami to hear.

"Don't forget that you owe this bastard you're life." Asami replied softly into her ear.

"How could I forget, sweetheart?" Akihito said sarcastically.

"Anything for you darling." Asami said with a smirk.

Akihito just shook her head and said, "This is going to be a long day."

"Yes, it is." Asami smirked as he put his arm around Akihitos's waist as they walked into the store to get Akihito a whole new wardrobe.

When they walked into the store; everyone was quiet with wide eyes in shock as they saw Ryuichi Asami walk in with a young woman on his arm. To them, the young woman didn't deserve to be with Asami. However, Asami had taken noticed how the staff of the store was looking at his firey, Aki and he decided that he was going to do something about it.

"Aki?" Asami said suddenly.

"Yes, Ryu. What is it?" Akihito asked curiously.

"If we ever decided to get married, would you want a grand wedding or a small wedding?" Asami said suddenly.

Akihito was kind of taken by surprised the sudden question from Asami; but she did realized that he asked that question for reason after all this had to be part of her cover as his girlfriend. After a few minutes, Akihito said, "Ryu, I'm not really sure right now because I really hadn't thought about it that much yet. I mean with me traveling for my job as a nature photographer then being asked to take pictures for fashion week sometimes; I really hadn't thought about it much."

The staff of the store was in complete shock; then the manager of the store approached Asami and Akihito asking, "Can I help you, Mr. Asami?"

Asami looked at the manager and said, "Yes, I'm getting a new wardrobe for my girlfriend."

The store manager was surprised that this young woman had captured Asami's heart some how but she could feel Asami's displeasure stare and when Asami's displeasure stare was upon you; it could mean trouble or it could mean that he was pissed at something or someone.

"Right, this way to the VIP Dressing Room." The manager said feeling uncomfortable.

Both Asami and Akihito followed the store manager along with one of the assistants that the manager had grabbed so suddenly. The assistant was carrying the outfits that Asami had hand picked for Akihito along the way to the VIP Dressing Room. Akihito was surprised that Asami was picking elegant dresses for as well as some outfits along with some undergarments and much to her embarrassment he had also picked out some sexy lingerie. Apparently, Asami had seen Akihito's embarrassment when he had picked her out some sexy lingerie which he smirked slyly because he wanted to see her try it on and he would because the VIP Dressing Room allowed him to watch her change clothes; because there was a secret room behind the dressing room mirror but he would enter the secret room another way.

"Ryu?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Aki sweetheart."

Akihito blushed at Asami calling her sweetheart.

So Akihito went into the dressing room and while Asami went into the secret room to watch Akihito try on everything that he had picked out for her to wear. Asami sat in a chair watching from the other side of the mirror in the secret room. Akihito stripped down to her bra and panties unaware that Asami was secretly watching her change her clothes. Asami's jaw dropped at how sexy and beautiful Akihito really was even though he felt like jumping her right at that moment. He watched as she tried on each outfit and each time he felt aroused by her then it finally came down for Akihito to try on the sexy lingerie and he decided to hear what she had to say; so he turned the sound from the hidden microphones that are very small.

"I have to admit that Ryu has really good taste, but I'm puzzled about how he knew my size." Akihito said while Asami was listening.

Akihito was posing in the lingerie and Asami was getting aroused by some of her lewed poses that she was doing in front of the mirror; he figured that he would punish her when he gets her home to the penthouse and have her take care of his huge problem that she had caused him or she could take care of it right now. He pressed a button and the mirror slide to the side to open a door way for Akihito.

"Aki?"

Akihito was getting ready to put her clothes on when she heard Ryu call for her. She was still in her bra and panties only.

"Ryu, where are you?"

"In here. Step through the mirror."

Akihito was shocked once she stepped through the dressing room mirror because there sat Asami in a chair with a erecked tent in his pants.

"Aki?" Asami said with a hint of desire.

Akihito heard the desire in Ryu's voice and began to blush that she said, "Yes, Ryu?"

"Come here and service me if you will." Ryu said to Aki.

Akihito sighed and said with her firey spirit with a hint of desire herself, "As you wish, darling."

Asami was a little surprised by Akihito said and wondered what brought that on then Akihito whispered for only him to hear, "Ryu, how well do you trust these people?"

Ryu whispered to her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well are you a crime lord?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you are and I told you that I owe you my life; I actually meant it."

Ryuichi Asami was surprised that his firey sexy little kitten had actually meant that she owed her life to him. Then he moaned as he felt Akihito's mouth around his manhood and they quietly talked to each other incase someone was listening in on their conversation. Asami was truly amazed that his firey kitten was completely aware of her surroundings and smirked because she was an undercover journalist which he found out that she was a mystery herself and that caught his interest in her when they had first met.

"Aki, finish up and we will return home."

"I'm done , Ryu."

"Very well, get dressed and I'll see outside the dressing room, Aki."

"Okay, Ryu. Ryu?"

"What is it, Aki?"

" I know that we have an unusual relationship right now, but I'm glad to have you in my life right now even though it may be dangerous." Akihito said smiling.

Asami was taken by surprise by Akihito's smile which he found adorable of his firey little vixen then he said, "I agree my little firey vixen."

"Which one are going to use vixen or kitten, Ryu?"

"Both of them, Aki because you are both." Asami said.

...Time Skip...

After several stops from when they left the fancy pancy store as Akihito had called it which made Asami laugh; they arrived at the penthouse. The doorman was there and greeted Asami.

"Welcome back, Mr. Asami." The doorman said.

"Thank you, Tim." Asami said.

"And who is this young lady with you, sir?" Tim asked curiously

"This is my girlfriend, Aki-san and she's a nature/free-lance photographer." Asami replied.

The doorman was shocked that Ryuichi Asami was no longer a single man; but what he didn't know was that Asami's girlfriend was actually indebted to him plus this was the beginning of an unusaul relationship between them. Once they reached the penthouse; Asami opened the door for Akihito and he watched her face for a reaction as she entered the penthouse on her own instead of being brought by force.

"Ryu?"

"What is it, Aki?"

"You're home is beautiful compared to my apartment."

"Then move in with me, Aki."

Akihito blinked in shock and after a few minutes said, "Are you sure, Ryu?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just don't let your bad ass self out unless it's in the bedroom or in my secret room." Asami said.

"Secret Room?" Akihito questioned curiously.

"I'll show you." Asami said with a smile.

Akihito followed Asami into the master bedroom and then she watched as Asami press a button that was underneath a painting or something. Then what happened was a piece of the bedroom wall slid back revealing a room of some sort; she followed Asami inside and she was absoultely in shock to see what she saw. There was a huge king size bed in the room and along the walls she saw everything from sexual toys to bondage gear which sent shivers down her spine. Then Asami opened a secret compartment in the wall to show Akihito something esle.

"Aki, come here?" Asami said in a commanding tone.

Akihito walked over to where Asami was and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"I want to show you this since you'll be leaving here with me."

Akihito was surprised at what she saw. There was a secret compartment in the secret room for Asami's collection of guns.

"Why are you showing me this?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Because with the world I'm in I want you to know that you'll be safe if I'm at Sion doing some work or if something happens to me." Asami said to her.

Akihito didn't know what to say but to her it sounded as if Asami really cared for her even though their first encounter with each other was really akward. She was actually speechless for the first time in her life because here was a man that she knew was trouble and she owed her life to him for saving it from a cop that she thought that had been her friend. This man that she had heard rumors about and some of them had turned out to be true; was trusting her of all people even though she was to treat this like an undercover job and the mysterious man known as Ryuichi Asami was trusting her.

"Aki?" Ryu said as he closed the secret compartment full of guns.

"Yes, Ryu?' Akihito said looking at Ryu's golden yet beautiful eyes.

"Do you believe in fate or love at first sight?"

Akihito was a little bit surprised by the question but replied honestly, "I'm sure exactly how to anwser that because this would be the first time that I've been in situation where I've had a boyfriend because guys usually thought that I was too obessed with photography if you will understand."

Asami just nodded to Akihito to let her know that he understood as they left the secret room and headed out of the master bedroom.

When they came out of the master bedroom, there stood Kei waiting.

"Asami-sama, your father is on his way here from the airport." Kei said.

"Thank you, Kei. I suppose we better get a caterer." Asami said.

Akihito perked up and said in a sweet tone that took Asami and Kei by surprise, "I'll fix dinner."

Both men turned and looked at Akihito surprised.

"Well since I'm acting like Ryu's long time secret girlfriend if you will; I should do some cooking don't you think. Hmm?"

Asami looked at his firey little minx and said, "Of course, darling and I'll send one of my trusted men to get what you need."

"And which one would that be, Ryu sweetheart?" Akihito asked.

"I'll send Suoh with the list that you make." Asami said.

"Thank you, dear." Akihito said kissing Asami on the cheek.

Kei just looked back and forth between his boss and the she-devil of a brat because he didn't exactly know what happened between them while he had been in the hospital.

"Oh by the way, Kei, I'm sorry about earlier today. I can be a little high strung sometimes." Akihito said to Kei.

"I'll make a note of that." Kei said.

Akihito immediately started making a list of things that she would need to make dinner as well as the rest of the meals that she would cook for Asami.

"Ryu?" Akihito asked looking up from her list.

"Yes, darling?" Asami said.

"I know that this might be a strange time to bring it up; but what will happen if I became pregant with child?" Akihito asked curiously.

Kei was shocked that Akihito brought something like that up so suddenly; however, Asami could tell that this type of question had been on Akihito's mind for some time since they had had a lot of sexual fun lately as well as when they had first met. Kei wondered what his boss was going to say to that.

"Well, I would marry you right away because I love you, Aki." Asami said with a smile.

Neither Akihito or Kei had been expecting that answer. At that moment, Suoh walked into the penthouse and asked, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes Suoh. I want to you to take the list that Aki has written out to the store and get everything that is on that list." Asami said sternly.

Suoh looked at his boss for a moment and then to the young woman that his boss referred to as Aki. He noticed that his boss had taken an inertrest in the young woman when they had first met but never said a word. So he answered, "Yes sir, I will get the things that Ms. Takaba needs righ away."

Akihito went into the kitchen and to Kei's surprise, Asami followed her for some reason; but he was curious to what was going on between his boss and the young woman since he had been in the hospital. So he decided to stand near the wall close to the entry way of the kitchen to hear what his boss and the young woman have to say to each other.

He heard his boss say concerned, "Aki, is something the matter?"

Then he heard the young woman say, "Ryu, I never really my life would amount to anything. I mean here I am doing something that some girls could only dream of and yet I'm here because you saved my life. I have to also admit that I would owe my life to the great Ryuichi Asami but I do. I am a free-lance photographer and I had heard stories of you but you can understand why I feel so nervous at the moment because I have never heard of your father."

"Aki, calm down." Asami said.

"Ryu, when I get neverous I start saying random things." Akihito said.

"I know and most of the time you refer to when we first met." Asami said.

"Well, you have to admit Ryu that it was strange."

"True, it was unique."

Akihito blinked that Asami had called their strange meeting unique.

Asami just smiled at Akihito and Kei saw that which he was surprised because Asami rarely smiled. Suddenly, the door to penthouse and Suoh along with some other were carrying the grocies in.

"Suoh?" Asami questioned.

"Boss, everything is here that was on Ms. Takaba's list." Suoh replied.

Suddenly, Akihito's phone began to ring and everyone froze because they wanted to know who would be calling their boss's girlfriend.

"Hello, Akihito. It's your mother." A woman's voice said.

"Mom?" Akihito said.

"Yes, I had called your apartment but your landlord answered and said that you were moving in with your boyfriend."

Akihito sent Asami a deadly glare which sent shivers down everyone's spine except for Asami's spine. They all heard Akihito say to her mother, "Well that's true that I'm moving in with him."

"Well when do we get to meet him?"

"Mom, right now I'm preparing dinner because his father is in town."

"Oh, so your meeting his father but we haven't met him yet."

"Mom, to be honest his father's visit came as quiet a surprise and unexpected."

"Oh okay, but can you at least send me a selfie of just you and him."

"I don't know if Ryu will or not pose for a selfie, mom."

Asami cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his name well what Akihito calls him.

"Is Ryu his name?"

"No, it's a short of his name that I call him since he calls me Aki."

"What's his full name then Akihito?"

"Mom, really?"

"Yes, really?"

Akihito sighed and replied, "Ryuichi Asami."

"..."

"Mom?"

"Akihito, did you say Ryuichi Asami as in the owner of the night club call Sion?"

"Um...yes."

"Send me a selfie of you two at once because I want proof." Akihito's mother said as she hung up.

Akihito sighed.

Asami noticed this and said, "Aki, what's the matter?"

"My mother wants me and you to take a selfie on my cell phone to see if I'm telling her the truth, Ryu."

"Your mother doesn't believe you?" Asami questioned.

"She knows that several guys have asked me out; but I told her if I was with a guy that handle me for being me then I would send her picture of me and him."

"So you're saying that I'm the only guy that has been able to handle you. Hmm." Asami said smiling.

Akihito just nodded yes.

"Well, I don't see what the problem would be taking a selfie with my girl since her mother asked." Asami said.

Kei, Suoh and several others were shocked that Asami was going to take a selfie with Akihito just to please Akihito's family.

"Are you sure, Ryu?"

Asami nodded yes.

Asami got into position beside Akihito with his arm around her waist as Akihito turn her cell phone camera on the selfie camera. The both smiled for the camera; however Akihito wasn't aware that Asami had given his cell phone to Suoh in order for him to take a picture of them together for Asami. Suoh took the picture real quick for Asami.

"Okay, I'm sending the picture to my mother now." Akihito told Asami.

"Alright, sexy." Asami said teasing Akihito.

"ASAMI!" Akihito shouted suddenly from embarrassment.

Kei and several of the bodyguards were shocked at how easily their boss rile up the young woman.

At that moment, Akihito's phone rang again and Asami answered by saying, "Hello."

"Akihito?" A woman's voice said.

"She's in the kitchen cooking. This is Asami." Asami said.

"..."

"I'm assuming that I'm speaking with Akihito's mother." Asami said.

"Yes." The woman said.

"Your daughter is very unique and that's what I love about her." Asami said.

"Asami, I'll be honest with you...I have always been worried about Akihito. She's headstrong at times but what worried me most is if she would be able to fall in love with someone. Although she may not admit to you directly right now; but she's falling in love with you because I saw it in her eyes in the picture."

Asami was a little surprised that Akihito's mother could see Akihito's feelings through her eyes. Then he said, "I assume that she expresses hersself different ways."

"Yes, she does."

Suddenly, Asami heard, "ASAMI!"

Even Akihito's mother heard that but before hung up; she said to Asami, "All I ask that you take care of my daughter."

"I will I promise." Asami said as he hung up Akihito's phone.

Then Asami went to see what Akihito wanted and when he entered the kitchen; he saw a complete dinner sitting on the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you think you're father will like this?" Akihito asked Asami.

"Yes, he will like this." Asami said.

"By the way, who was that on my phone?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Your mother. She said that she liked the photo." Asami said.

Akihito just smiled at Asami which was rare and said, "I guess I'll go take a shower to clean up before your father arrives."

"Okay." Asami said.

Akihito walked out of the kitchen and headed to the master bedroom bathroom in order to get cleaned up. She got undressed and jumped into the shower. While she was in the shower, Kei and some of the others were setting the table. Asami decided pick out a good bottle of champagne to go with the dinner that Akihito had fixed. At that moment, the door to the penthouse opened and in walked Asami Senior with his beautiful wife.

"Dad? Mom?" Asami said.

"Son, it's good to see you." Asami Senior said.

"I know that it was just to be your father, but I also wanted to meet the young woman who has the heart of my son." Mrs. Asami Senior said.

Suddenly they heard the door open from the master bedroom and out walked Akihito in a beautiful baby blue strapless sundress with baby blue flats along with a baby blue headband.

"Aki?" Asami said stunned.

"Yes, Ryu?" Akihito said softly.

"You look beautiful." Asami said.

"Thank you, Ryu. I love being a nature photographer, but I was little surprised when I had been asked to help out at fashion week because the photographer got sick that one time." Akihito said aware of Ryu's parents.

"I remember you telling me about that." Asami said, "These are my parents Author and MaryAnne Asami."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Asami." Akihito said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Aki-san." MaryAnne said.

"So, tell me Aki-san; how did you meet our son, Ryuichi?" Author asked curiously.

Kei as well asthe rest of Asami's personnel wanted to know how exactly Akihito was tell this one.

"Well, it actually happened in Brazil to be honest. As nature/free-lance photographer, I travel a lot. So apparently, I took a picture of what appeared to a sugar cane plantation because it was so beautiful. Unfortunately, it was a drug cartel and of course I always manage to find trouble. Well I was running for my life when I fell and they had caught to me. I closed my eyes thinking this was the end of my career as photographer and never finding love. Until your son appeared out of the blue with a gun in his hand. At first, I thought I had died and gone to heaven but I fainted instead. Next thing, I knew was that I was in a beautiful hotel suite laying in a king size bed. My arm had been bandaged and the minor cuts I had had been cleaned. Then in walked my savior; that I told him my name was Akihito Takaba and when I asked him his...he told me that is name was Ryuichi Asami then I passed out again." Akihito said.

Both of Asami's parents were shocked as well as Kei and the others. However, Ryuichi Asami knew that Akihito was telling the truth in a different way so his parents didn't see his dark side; but beknownst to Akihito; Asami's parents knew that he was part of the Japanese mafia well actually he was the head of it but they did worry about his love life. Asami's parents hope that Akihito will love their son no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So It Begins**

 _Last Time:_

 _Both of Asami's parents were shocked as well as Kei and the others. However, Ryuichi Asami knew that Akihito was telling the truth in a different way so his parents didn't see his dark side; but beknownst to Akihito; Asami's parents knew that he was part of the Japanese mafia well actually he was the head of it but they did worry about his love life. Asami's parents hope that Akihito will love their son no matter what._

Akihito enjoyed talking with Asami's parents and they told her some stories of when Ryuichi Asami was little; which she felt like she was getting to know another side of him that no one else had ever heard of before. If Asami was embarrassed he didn't show it because he was too busy watching Akihito reacting to the stories that his parents were telling her then he noticed that Akihito tensed when his mother asked her about her family and he wondered why she was tense about that.

"Well, my father was a cop back in my hometown and was killed in action. So it was basically my mother who raised me and my brothers. One of my brother's followed in our father's footsteps while my other brother decided to become a singer or did he become an author. Me, I took after our mother who loved photography. In a ironic way, I guess you say that my love photography brought Ryu into my life which was something that I hadn't expected I guess. Not many, men love women photographers." Akihito said softly.

"I'm sorry that I brought up something that you may have felt uncomfortable with." MaryAnne said.

"It's okay. I've actually only stayed in contact with my mother. My brothers I've not spoken to since I graduated from high school." Akihito said.

"So what brought you to Tokyo?" Author asked.

"Well, I attended Tokyo University and studied foregin lauganges and photography which I graduated with honors." Akihito answered.

Asami was watching Akihito and wondered why she wasn't talking with her brothers anymore. She must have had a falling out with her brothers but what was it over and he was curious about it.

"Well, just be careful." MaryAnne said.

"I will because Ryu will make sure of that." Akihito said.

Both Asami's parents' eyes went wide at this information.

"Aki, is right that I'll make sure that she'll be able to take of herself when I have work." Asami said.

Asami's parents smiled at how over protective their son was being over the young woman. So Asami's parents decided to head back to their hotel to leave the two young lovebirds alone with each other. Ryuichi and Akihito walked his parents to the door and then closed the door once they left.

Ryuichi turned to face Akihito and asked concerned, "Aki, what's bothering you?"

Akihito looked into Ryu's golden eyes and said, "Bad memories."

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah. I don't think my brothers were even aware that their friends were making fun of me behind their backs. I guess you can say that's why I get a little defensive when someone laughs at me; but if you laughed at me at least you let me know why you're laughing at me."

Ryuichi chuckled and said, "You bring me happiness that I thought that I would never experience with my line of work that I do."

Akihito was surprised by this and that's when Ryuichi attacked her lips with a very passionate kiss that made her feel weak in the knees. Ryuichi was attacking her mouth so passionately that she felt like she was going to pass out from the passion that Ryuichi was giving her in the kiss. When they broke apart from the kiss to get a breath of air; Ryuichi actually picked her bridal-style and carried her to the master bedroom.

Akihito couldn't help but giggle just a little because Ryuichi was actin g like a Prince Charming even if he was the head of the Japanese Mafia or Yakuza as it was better known in Japan. For some reason, she couldn't explain it but Ryuichi was starting to make her feel like a Princess and she started to slowly realize that she was falling in love with the great Ryuichi Asami. Asami wondered why Akihito was giggling but it was a pleasant sound to his ears.

"Ryu?" Akihito said sweetly.

Ryuichi was surprised at how sweet his kitten was being and said, "Yes, Aki?"

"Thank you, for being my Prince Charming." Aki said.

Ryuichi was surprised and so was all his men when Akihito had just called Asami her prince charming. Ryuichi and Akihito entered their bedroom; he slammed the door shut and his men knew not to bother their boss and his lady.

...Time Skip (4 Months)...

Ryuichi Asami had some time off and decided he would take Akihito Takaba back to her hometown for a while since every thing that had happened. From Aki being kidnapped by Fei Long of the Chinese Mafia as well as Mikhail of the Russian Mafia along with a deranged Sudou and both of them ending up with gun wounds durning this strangeness. However, he was surprised at how well Akihito was handling herself through all of this and their love for each other was growing deeper ever time they turned around even if their lives were in danger or they were in a dangerous situation. Of course, Asami was also teaching her how to handle a gun if she needed to ever use one and she was still working as a photographer but some of Asami's bodyguards would accompany her by orders of Asami. Ryuichi decided to drive his fire red corvette in order for Akihito to see her mother since she had met his parents in person and it was going to be a surprise; so he blindfolded her and helped her into the car. Then they drove off with two of the bodyguards following them in the aqua blue jeep. Which Akihito had suggested that Asami get since the jeep looked more normal the black vechicles all the time and he had to agree. He had contacted Aki's mom the day before in order to get directions to the Takaba House. They had finally reached their destanation after a three hour drive because they had to eventually stop to eat as well as use the restroom. Asami was surprised to see that the town was a country town which was very beautiful.

"Ryu?' Akihito asked finally.

"Yes, Aki?" Ryuichi said.

"Are we in the country?" Akihito asked curiously.

"Yes."

"You've planned something haven't you, Ryu."

"Yes, I do kitten."

"You're coming up with a lot of pet names for me, aren't you, Ryu?"

"Yes, I am because you're my princess with the firey spirit that I love very much."

Akihito blushed at that.

Ryuichi pulled up in the driveway of a quaint little house followed by two of his bodyguards. When they pulled up, Asami saw five people standing in the yard in front of the house. He assumed that one of them was Aki's mother while the other two woman were standing near two gentlemen who were Aki's brothers. Ryuichi got out of the driver's side of his car and walked over to the passanger side opening the door holding his hand out. They all watched as a young woman took hold his hand then with the help of the gentleman; the young woman untied the blindfold that had been covering her eyes.

"Ryu, when did you plan to tell me that you were bring me to see my mother?" Aki asked curiously.

"I thought I would surprise you, Aki." Ryu said.

Aki began to cry which puzzled Ryu at first until he realized that they were tears of joy at seeing her mother; however, he could tell that she wasn't sure if she was going to speak to her brothers.

"Mom, do you know these people?" Ryuichi heard one of Aki's brothers say.

"Akihito, I see that Ryuichi found the place alright." A woman said ignoring one of her sons question.

"Yes, mom. He sure did and it was a wonderful surprise." Aki said.

Ryuichi saw the two men's reaction when their mom had said their sister's name. He noticed also their reactions to how much their little sister had changed since they had seen her.

"Ryu, do they want to stay close by?" Akihito asked pointing to the two bodyguards.

"Of course." Ryu said.

Akihito just shook her head and knew why Ryuichi had two bodyguards with them; but she loved the fact that her brothers were in shock for a moment.

"Little sis, is that you?" One of Akihito's brothers asked.

"Yes and this my boyfriend, Ryu along with two of his bodyguards." Aki said.

"It's nice to meet Aki's family considering her firey personality that she has at times." Ryu said shaking one of the brother's hands.

"It's nice to meet the gentleman who has our little sister's heart." The other brother said.

"Nate, you and Tim better not be causing trouble for Ryu." Their mother said.

Ryuichi was a little surprised at how considerate Aki's mother was towards him. Meanwhile, Aki, her mother along with two other went to talk inside the house while the guys were outside. Inside the house, Aki told her mother along with her two brothers' girlfriends the entire story of how she actually met Ryuichi Asami and how their relationship actually started. By the time Aki had finished the entire story; her mother and probably soon to be sister-in-laws were completely shocked but they had to admit that everything that had happened to Akihito, it was Ryuichi Asami who was becoming very protective as well as very possive of Aki in order to make sure she was safe at all costs.

Back outside, Aki's brothers were questioning Ryuichi about he met Aki and what did he plan to do with her in the near future completely unaware that Ryuichi was the infamous Yakuza crime lord and he was changing little by little because of their little sister.

"Aki expresses herself very well with me and there are times that she'll ask me certain things to see how I'll react to them." Ryuichi said.

"Like what?" Tim asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ryuichi questioned.

"Yes, we both want to know because she's our little sister." Nate said.

"She asked me once, if she was pregant with my child what would I do." Ryuichi said honestly.

Both Nate and Tim were shocked by their little sister's bluntness.

Finally, Tim asked, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would simply marry her because she means the world to me. Plus I would enjoy being a father. Also, Aki has giving me a whole new prospective on life; but if anyone tries to harm her in any way they will be dealing with a very upset man." Ryuichi said.

Both of his bodyguards flinched at that because they knew that their boss spoke the truth since Aki had come into his life; he has been a very different person than he use to be.

Nate noticed that the two men flinched at their boss's conviction towards Aki; but what he didn't know was that the two men felt that Aki would do the same for their boss as well.

Finally, the women came out of the house and headed straight for the men. Aki looked at Ryu and noticed that there was a look of death in his eyes because she remembered that look from the ship in which he had come to make a trade for her to get her back from Fei Long then he ended up having to deal with Mikkail Abratov of the Russian Mafia as well plus it was mixed with the same look that she had when he had been shot and she thought that she lost him because of Fei Long.

"Bad memory, Ryu?" Aki asked knowing the answer.

Ryuichi looked at Aki and replied, "Yes."

Akihito kissed Ryuichi in front of her brothers and said, "Our relationship is unusual as well as unexpected but everything that has happened has made us both stronger."

Ryuichi returned the kiss and replied, "Is that your way of looking at it?"

"It is and I wouldn't change it for the world because I love you, Asami Ryuichi." Aki said smiling at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi returned Akihito's smile saying, "I love you as well,Takaba Akihito and I wouldn't change for the world either."

Both of the brothers froze in shock hearing the name 'Asami Ryuichi' come from their little sister's mouth. Before Nate could say something; Aki said to him, "Despite that you're a cop, Nate, you will not lay a hand on Ryuichi because he has saved my life more than once."

Nate's eyes went wide at that piece of information and said to Aki, "What do you mean, little sis?"

"I won't go into full detail on how I met Asami Ryuichi but I can tell that I was working as photo journalist/ freelance photographer for the Tokyo Police until the detective named Yamazaki turned a gun on me because I caught him doing a drug deal with a gangster of sort. I told him that I wouldn't say word because it was none of my business; then he pulls the gun on me and I hit the ground because I heard a gun go off. So when I looked up there was Asami Ryuichi standing in front of me with his gun drawn protecting me of all people because I had been hired by the police to get information on him and yet he put his life in the balance or in the line of fire for me." Aki said in one breath.

Both Nate and Tim were both shocked to hear that the head of Yakuza, Asami Ryuichi had protected their little sister from being killed by a dirty cop in Tokyo.

Then Tim said, "Asami Ryuichi?"

"Yes?" Ryu answered.

"Take care of our little sister for us in Tokyo." Tim said with a little smile.

Ryuichi just smiled and said, "Your little sister has proven to me time and again that no matter how many times that she encounters trouble that she can deal with a tough situation and that includes putting up with me."

Both Tim and Nate laughed at this because they had never seen Akihito get into a fight.

"So you don't think that she highly capable of such a thing?" Ruyichi asked curiously.

"Our little sister doesn't even know how to handle a gun." Nate said still laughing.

"And yet, she mananged to put my secerctary in the hospital for at least a few weeks with her fists." Ryuichi said smirking.

Tim and Nate were stunned to hear something like that about their little sister.

Suddenly, Akihito was at Ryuichi's side and said, "Darling, mom is already trying to get me to try on her wedding dress when she married my father and I told her that we were taking our relationship one step at time. However, she said with what we have already been thru it was time to start thinking of the future."

Ryuichi along with her two bothers were shocked to hear Akihito say that. Then Ryuichi said with his sexy tone of voice, "Well, what do you think, honey?"

"Ryu, our relationship is still a little bit new to the both of us but if o really want to know then I guess I would want to wait until we both feel comfortable about the idea of a wedding to plan." Akihito answered.

"Is it really too early to get any ideas for our wedding when it does come?" Ryuichi said camly to Akihito.

"No, but I'm worried if we plan too early that people will jump to conculsions." Akihito said.

"I understand that you're worried dear, so let them jump to conculsions because you are my princess and you deserve the best plus it keeps everything a mystery." Ryuichi said.

Akihito smiled warmly to Asami and said, " You're right, sweetheart but if a woman comes near you; you can bet that she won't see the light of day."

Nate and Tim were shocked to hear their little sister say something like that.

Asami Ryuichi was even a little surprised that Akihito had just done something that he would do that he said, "The same goes for you as well, Aki."

"Of course, Ryu my love." Akihito said.

Once again, Akihito's brothers were shocked by the little sister until their girlfriends appeared beside them.

"Nate, you and Tim will probably have Asami Ryuichi as brother-in-law." Nate's girlfriend said.

"Sara, I'm a cop and having the Yazuka boss, Asami Ryuichi as a brother-in-law would raise some questions." Nate said to Sara.

"True but can't you see how much your little sister cares for him even for him and besides I think he has kind of rubbed off on your sister a little." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked a little worried.

"Well from what Akihito told us in the house; Asami has been very possive and protective of her that he even took a bullet for her. I have to admit that your sister's relationship with Asami Ryuichi is an unusual one that he's even taking time to teach her how to handle a gun incase she would ever need it." Sara replied seeing Nate's go wide with shock.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sara is right. Akihito isn't our little baby sister no more; however, I do agree with Nate of having Asami Ryuichi as a brother-in-law even though I'm novelist of the romantic sort." Tim said.

"Tim, you know that Asami Ryuichi's and Akihito's relationship would make a good romantic story; just change the names of the two main characters of your story since the main characters would actually be your sister and Asami." The other girl said.

"Tia, are you suggesting that I turn my little sister's love life into a story?" Tim said

"Only if they approve of it of course." Tia said.

"Of course." Tim said.

Akihito And Asami kind of overheard the conversation her brother, Tim and his girlfriend, Tia was saying about their unusual relationship that they had; they were little surprised that her nbrother would like to write about their unusual romantic relationship and turn it into a romantic novel of all things. Akihito looked at Asami for few minutes to see what exactly was his reaction to their relationship to be turned into a romantic novel. She noticed that look in his eyes as if to say, 'Let's see what can be done.'

Akihito smiled at Asami then looked at her brother, Tim and said, "Tim, Asami and I agree for you to write about our relationship if you agree to let Asami see the ideas that you have for the two main characters in the story are not exactly like us."

Tim shook his head at his little sister and said, "Little sis, the roles will be reversed of course."

Both Asami and Akihito looked at him with a little concern about the roles being reversed. Then Asami said out of blue, "I would like to see how you make Akihito's character dominant of my character."

Akihito was actually surprised that her bother was going to make her character dominant over Asami's character considering Asami is the dominant one in their relationship any way. Asami saw Akihito's reaction to the role reversal of their characters that he smirked and whispered in her ear, "I can teach you how to be dominant over me if you like."

Tim and Tia saw Akihito blush with whatever Asami Ryuichi had whispered in her ear. While Nate and Sara were staring at the couple as they were considered being lovey doby as some people would say. However, they were surprised when Ryuichi pulled Akihito into his lap since she had been standing beside him.

...Time Skip (Dark Outside)...

"Aki, are you happy with what happened today?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Yeah and here I am still sitting in your lap under the stars." Aki said.

"I have to say that I can't wait for you to dominate me very soon or tonight." Ryu said softly to Aki.

Once again, Akihito blushed at what Asami Ryuichi was implying about a sexual act that they would commit.

"Hey sis, I meant to ask but where are you all staying?" Nate asked curiously.

Akihito faced her brother even though Ryu's arm was aroud her waist and said, "We're staying at the Grand Blosom Hotel."

"Absolutely not, you and Ryu will be staying in the guest house that Nate had built on the property and so will the other two men." Aki's mother said.

Akihito was shocked that her mother had guest house made.

Asami smiled at that that he told the two men to go get their things from the hotel at once. So the two men left to do what they had been told while Aki and Asami followed her mother to the guest house that she referred to. When they reached the guest house; Akihito was surprised to see that it was a tradtional japanese house with modern conveniences in it. Asami found the guest house to his liking for a get way place from the city because hardly saw the traditional houses anymore in Tokyo then Aki's mother surprised them both when she said, "This house is for your use. Aki, I don't think that your bothers will give me grandchildren anytime soon or marry for that matter; so if you and Asami do something naughty I won't mind besides you're a grown woman besides I believe in a strange way that you and Asami are made for each other kind of like destined ones or soulmates as some people would call it."

Asami looked at Akihito and saw that her face was beet red from embarrassement for what her mother had just said considering that her mother was very calm about her dating and possibily marrying him; which he was amazed that Mrs. Takaba was really considering him as a son-in-law even though his relationship with her daughter was an unusual romantic relationship.

"MOM?!" Aki said finally after finding her voice.

"What Aki, I'm just being honest." Mrs. Takaba said.

"IS THAT WHY YOU HAD ME TRYING ON YOUR WEDDING DRESS THAT YOU MARRIED DAD IN?!" Aki said irritated.

Mrs. Takaba just nodded.

"Aki, calm down. Your mother is just happy for us and eventually we will marry; but I think your mother wanted to you try on her wedding dress for her in order to see if it would fit you to see if it would need any alterations in case you decide to use her wedding dress for when we do decide to tie the knot." Ryu said trying to calm Aki.

"Ryu, you are so going to get it." Aki said calming down a little bit.

"I look forward to it, sweetheart." Asami said with a smirk.

Akihito realized what she said and how it had come out when she had said it to Asami. She started blushing as red as rose if a rose could blush. Aki's mom saw this and bowed out saying, "Good night, you two and have fun."

Asami decided to look around the house while Akihito headed for the bedroom to figure out what to do because Asami said that he would teach her how to be dominant over him. However, what she knew about him that he was into bondge sex which she vividly remembered from when they first met because that wasn't exactly hard to forget but it had felt real good. She just wondered how she could top that. So many scenarios were going thru her head that she hadn't even noticed that the two bodyguards returned with their things from the hotel until one of them said, "Ms. Takaba, what do we do with these suitcases?"

Akihito turned at the voice seeing that it was Suoh Kazumi and another guy whose name she didn't know, Then Akihito said to them, "Asami's and my things will be in this room while you two stay in the other two rooms."

"Of course, ." Suoh and the other guy said in unison .

The bodyguards left the master bedroom and went to their rooms; while Akihito looked in her suitcase to find what she was looking for because she wondered what outfit could possiblily give Asami a turn on then after she found what she was looking for; she went over to desk that was in the room and began writing a message to Asami. Once she had finished writing the message, she immedately sealed it in an envolpe and placed it where Asami could find it . Meanwhile, Asami was still looking around the house and he wondered what could help him to teach Akihito to be a dominant female with him; however, he didn't realize that Akihito was struggling on what to do with him for the night. Then after a few minutes, he decided to get himself ready for a long night of fun with Akihito and went to the master bedroom to see that Aki had been searching through her suitcase for something and he wondered what it could've been.

Meanwhile, Aki was in the bathroom of the master bedroom trying on a beautiful pink lace lingerie that you would probably wear on your wedding night and she happened to remember that Asami had been the one to pick it out when they had went to high class store a few months back. Aki took a deep breath and looked in the long gated mirror that was on the back of the bathroom door; she noticed that her hair had gotten to at least shoulder length while she had been with Asami Ryuichi. She wondered how she could possibily seduce Asami just this once then she decided that she would run some bath water and put some rose petals in the bath as well. She walked into the walk in bathroom closet which she was kind of surprised that the bathroom had such a thing; and she was looking for something else that could top off her surprise for Asami, however she wasn't aware that Asami had already entered the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Asami was trying to figure out what Akihito was up to when he heard the bath water running in the master bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. He noticed that there was very dim light in the bathroom from the crack underneath the bathroom door and he was starting to get curious as to what was going on. He searched for some kind of clue when he noticed the envolpe addressed to him sitting on the dresser beside the bathroom door. He opened the envolpe and was surprised that it was a letter with Aki's hand writing that said:

 _Dear Asami,_

 _I have been puzzled over the whole thing about you telling me that you would teach me how to dominate over you. However, I hope would like to join me in a bath since it is our four month anniversery but in your underwear if you don't mind because don't you think it'll be fun to try to take off what I have on when the water will make it see thru. Then again, it will probably just turn you on even more considering what I have in store. Although, I have to admit that I'm still getting use to the things that you do to me at times; I'm glad that it's you that I'm doing it with considering the agreement was for a year and yet I find myself falling in love with you meaning that you 're the only one that I care about with my entire heart. I know that sounds pretty crummy right now but I'm still puzzled over my feelings for you and I really don't know exactly how you really feel about me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know if your feelings for me are real or not because when we do little sexual things like I've got planned; I still can't tell if our feelings for each other are real or not. I'm just so confused that it hurts at times because I feel as though I'm getting mixed singals from you. Sorry, I'm just really confused you know because like i had told you before you're the only guy I've actually been with in the romantic sense. However, when I got kidnapped by Fei Long, then by Mikhail Abratov followed by Sudou which was a complete scum bag in my opinion; you were the only one that I ever truely thought about._

 _Love,_

 _Akihito Takaba_

 _P.S._

 _I am so confused over my feelings for you that I might start acting a little different at times; but I'm not sure how you manage to do it but you bring out the bad ass in me._

Asami was amazed that Akihito had written such a beautiful letter and he was actually surprised that she was uncertain about how he actually felt for her. He decided that he would surprise her that he went to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs; then he entered the bathroom. He smilled as he saw how Akihito setup everything and apparently she wasn't finished because he heard her in the bath closet searching for something. He noticed that the tub had a metal bar on the back of it so he decided to strip down to his underwear and get into the tub where he decided to hand cuff himself to the tub; he got into the tub very quietly as not k alert Akihito that he was already in the bathroom. He watched as Akihito came out of the bath closet with two towels. He wondered if Aki knew that he was already in the tub and handcuffed to the tub.

Suddenly, Aki entered the tub and felt that Asami was underneath her. She turned to see him handcuffed to the tub and she was amazed at how sexy he looked soaking wet in his underwear. Asami watched as Aki's eyes were firey with passion and lust for him that it caused him to go into shock as she began kissing up his chest. It also got him wondering if Aki had split personality then he remember that in the letter that he manages some how to bring the bad ass out in her which he thought was strange. He noticed that Aki was wearing one of the pieces of the lingerie that he had picked out for her at the store in which Aki called the high class store. It was the pink laced outfit and he wondered why Aki said it was see thru. It wasn't until Aki got into the bathtub and he realized that the lace was silk lace which his jaw nearly dropped as he was seeing her nipples stick thru the bra as well the gown and he was getting turned on. Now things were starting hot and steamy as Aki started doing a little strip tease for Asami after she had kissed him up and down the chest a couple of times.

'Okay that did it. I'm breaking these handcuffs and taking her now.' Asami though to himself.

Then he felt Aki's hands at the waist line of his underwear and he watches her as she slips his underweard off of him. He lifted himself up a little out of the water to help her get the underwear completely off. He watched as Aki gave him a blowjob in the water and he watched as her head moved up and down ripples would form in the water which he found interesting. Then he watched as she centered her core on his manhood and slowly dropped causing him groan with pleasure. That he did actually break the handcuffs to foddle Aki's breasts which caused Aki moan with absoulte pleasure; then from there things started to get rated R between Asami and Akihito. By the time, the rated R things that Asami and Akihito were completely tired that they got out of the tub and dried off then went into the master bedroom to go to bed in the king sized bed in the nude.

"Good night, Asami." Aki said kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Aki." Asami said lightly kissing her lips.

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito and fell asleep while Akihito cuddled close to him and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

 _Last Time:_

 _Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito and fell asleep while Akihito cuddled close to him into a peaceful sleep._

Asami woke up and was careful not to wake Akihito up because he wanted to do somethings before they decided if they were going to head back to Tokyo or a stay another day in Aki's hometown. Before he left for the day, he took a pic of Aki with his cell phone because she looked absolutely beautiful after all the rated R things that they did last night. Also he gave Suoh Kazumi a direct order to stay with Aki until his return which Suoh obeyed. A few minutes after Asami left; Aki got up and went to get dressed and started making breakfast. She noticed that Suoh was still here and she had no doubt that Asami had given him the order to protect or receive punishment if he didn't protect her.

"Morning, Suoh." Aki said.

"Good morning, Lady Asami...I mean Ms. Takaba." Suoh said.

"I'm not going to ask what that was all about. However, I'm still getting use to a lot of things since I've gotten myself invovled with Asami." was all Aki said.

Even though Suoh was wearing his sunglasses he wore a puzzled expression his face.

"Suoh?"

"Yes, Ms. Takaba?"

"I know that I look like I'm putting on a front, but I think I've actually began falling in love with Asami. He makes me so happy but at the same time I'm scared because I'm afraid that I might lose him. I know that it was a request by Asami that I act as his girlfriend since he saved my life that time from Detective Yama; but I can't help that he feels like needs to give me the world when he has already given me something that I thought I would never have."

"What's that, Ms. Takaba?"

"Love of the purest sort even though he's head of the Japanese Yakuza as well as a night club owner of several different night clubs."

Suoh was surprised by what Aki said and asked, "You're not upset not upset with Asami-sama, are you?"

"No, I'm not upset with him. I guess what I'm saying doesn't make since but Asami has stolen my heart over these several months. I guess I'm mainly in shock at how quickly my heart was taken by him and it only reacts to him." Aki said.

Suoh was shocked to learn this because he was under the impression that Ms. Takaba hated his boss but hear her say that she was falling in love with his boss was something else.

Just then, Asami walked thru the door when a delicous smell reached him and he headed straight for the kitchen. He was surprised to see what looked like a three course meal sitting there on the isle in the middle of kitchen.

"Sir, welcome back and all this is breakfast by the way." Suoh said.

"Really?" Asami said.

"Yes, sir." Suoh said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Suoh went to answer it. He was surprised to see, Ms. Takaba's mother along with one of her brothers.

"May we come in?" Mrs. Takaba asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Suoh said as he escorted them to the table.

Asami was sitting at the head of table while Akihito served him his breakfast along with a cup of coffee. Aki's mother and brother sat down at the table while Aki went back into the kitchen to grabbed them a plate and a cup of coffee.

"Asami, is Aki okay?" Tim asked curiously.

"She is, I just think she wanted to make a really big breakfast." Asami answered.

Aki came back in with her mother's and her brother's plates as well as their cups of coffee. She placed the plates in front of them along with their cups of coffee then headed back into the kitchen.

"Aki, are you okay?" Mrs. Takaba asked.

" I'm fine." Aki said in a dreamy tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom. I'm just happy."

Asami thought that was strange that Aki would that she was happy because she usually doesn't say that. She usually temper but then again, she has been putting up with the agreement that they had between them. Then Aki came back out of kitchen with a plate and a cup of coffee; she sat right next to him but didn't say anything.

"Aki?" Asami said questioningly.

"Hmm." Aki said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Really?"

Then suddenly, Aki got up and ran towards the bathroom. Asami suddenly got worried when Aki did that. He got up from the table to went to check on her.

"I guess that's why she was making funny faces." Suoh said.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"She acted like she was going to be sick while she was cooking." Suoh answered.

Mrs. Takaba's eyes went wide at what Suoh said.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Aki was vomitting over the toilet and Asami was trying to soothe her as best as he could. At that moment, Aki's mother walked in and asked Asami if he would leave for a few minutes while she talked with Aki for awhile. He simply did as she asked since this was Aki's mother and probably future mother-in-law. When Asami left, Mrs. Takaba began talking with Aki . By the time, they finished talking, Aki was completely in shock considering that the R rated stuff was intense between them last night that she hadn't excepted this to happen right now. Then she asked her mother if she could talk with Asami for awhile and her mother agreed.

"Aki, how are you feeling?" Asami said.

"A little bit better." Aki said.

"What do you need, Aki?"

"Do you remember when I asked you what would if I ever became pregnant?"

"Yes and I told you that I would marry you right away. Why?"

Akihito sighed and knelt before Asami saying, "Well mom was in here and telling me how you can usually tell that your pregnant. Also sometimes you can have morning sickness with it as well."

"Aki, are you trying to tell me that you may be pregnant?"

"Yes, but to be sure mom is making me a doctor's appointment because it could be a false alarm."

"Then I'll go with you myself to this appointment to find out and if turns out be real then we will start planning the wedding plus you will be protected at all times."

"I will agree to your terms, Asami."

Asami kissed Akihito after she had wiped her mouth, brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth with mouth wash. He knew that if Aki was pregnant that would put her in more danger as well as becoming his wife and he found it a little odd that she was okay with this. Asami walked out of the bathroom because he knew that he would have to contact Kei about the situation that was about to happen.

"Asami Ryuichi?" Mrs. Takaba said.

"Yes ma'am?" Asami said looking at Aki's mother.

"A pregnant woman is a dangerous woman because certain things can set a pregnant woman off." Mrs. Takaba said in a warning tone to Asami.

"I'll keep that in mind." Asami said.

Asami called Kei and told him to go baby shopping and just yo be on the safe side get double of everything. When Kei asked him why; he simply that Aki was going to the doctor because she could possibly pregnant. Kei did has he was told after Asami hung with him immedately.

"Asami?" Tim said.

"Yes, Tim." Asami said.

"I know that you and my sister probably haven't been together very long; but if she turns out to be pregnant by you...I'm glad that she has you to take care of her and the baby. Also I'll be driving you two to the appointment just to be on the safe side; so sis won't throw up in your nice looking car because mom said that Aki was worried about throwing up in your car." Tim said.

...Time Skip...

Asami was in a room with Aki which he was pacing back and forth for the fifteenth time because he was nervous. He knew that they had done it so many times before; but what had made this time so special that Aki could be pregnant with his child now kept running thru his mind while he was waiting for an answer from the doctor.

"Asami?" Aki said.

"Yes, Aki?" Asami answered.

"I'm nervous as well because I love you so much plus I'm also worried about how good parents towards them as well." Aki said to him.

Asami smiled and said, "I love you too, Aki. I'm also worried about that as well."

Aki took a hold of Asami's hand to try to calm him down while he caressed her cheek in order to calm her down.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in and said, "Mr. Asami and Ms. Takaba?"

"Yes." Asami and Akihito said in unison.

"Congrads on becoming parents to twins by the looks of it." The doctor said.

Asami's eyes went wide with shock and Akihito thought she was going to faint from shock.

"Doctor, how far along am I?" Aki asked curiously.

"Since you're experiencing morning sickness I would say that you're about 3 weeks at least." The doctor said.

Aki and Asami were both shocked by that news just a little.

"Thank you." Aki said to the doctor.

"You're welcome and I always wish new parents luck." The doctor said.

Asami just nodded and escorted Akihito out of the room to the waiting room where her brother, Tim was waiting for them. Asami decided to sit in the back of the car with Aki on their way home because he wanted her to rest considering she has had a trying day. He also knew that he was going to have to take it easy with Aki for 9 months and when they got back to Toyko he was going to have his private doctor come over and give Aki a complete check-up because he had heard that pregnency with twins was high risk. When he told Tim what the doctor had said; Tim was happy for them but he couldn't help wonder what Nate would think.

Asami called Suoh and told him to tell Aki's mother the news since they were heading back from the appointment.

"Asami?" Aki said.

"Yes, Aki?" Asami said.

"Do you mind if we have a private wedding ceremony here? Then we can have grand wedding if you want."

"A private ceremony sounds fine with me, Aki."

"Asami, thanks for loving me while I have been trying to sort out my feelings for you because now I know that I'm completely in love with you."

"You're welcome, Aki and I love you too."

Tim couldn't help but start to cry over what his little sister said to Asami and how Asami responded to it. Before they headed back to the house; Asami asked Tim if he would stop by the jewerly store for a moment. Tim did has Asami asked and Asami went in to retrieve whatever it was from the jewerly store.

'What could Asami be getting at the jewelery store?' Tim thought to himself.

Asami came back out of the store and got into the car. Then Tim started to drive again and we wondered what was going on.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Yes, Asami?" Aki said.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up this morning; but I wanted to do something special for you. So I came across that very jewelery store asked them if they would have it done by 12:30pm and they told me that they would." Asami said as he took out a beautiful heart-shaped locket.

"Please Asami, would you put it on?" Aki asked.

Asami nodded and put the locket around Akihito's neck then clasped it closed. Then he said, "Aki, I also have something else to give you."

"What is it?" Aki asked curiously.

Asami pulled a red rose velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring and asked, "Aki, I know this is probably not the most romantic and I deserve your wrath at times. So Aki, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife even though there are dangers to come."

Aki looked at Asami and screamed, "YES!"

Tim nearly jumped out of his skin in the driver seat by his sister's excitement that Asami asked her to marry him. He knew that Asami was doing the right thing but what he hadn't planned his sister to scream her happiness so suddenly.

So they were on their way home now from the doctor's office with no more stops. When Tim "pulled in the drive way there was Nate standing in there waiting.

"Nate, what's going on?" Tim asked getting out of the car.

"The chief wants to arrest Asami on the count there is gang saying that they work for him." Nate said.

As soon as Asami stepped out of the car; the cops cuffed him.

Nate went to the car to see who else was there and he was surprised to see his little sister there and she was pissed.

"NATE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Aki said angry.

"Sis, calm down." Nate said.

"Nate, she isn't going to calm down until Asami is released." Tim said.

"Sorry, sis but I can't go against my supieror." Nate said as he walked off.

"SUOH, GET KEI ON THE PHONE NOW AND TELL THAT IT IS A CODE GOLD!" Aki said.

"Yes, Ms. Takaba at once." Suoh said.

Suoh went to call Kei at once to let him know what was going on. While the other bodyguard was with Aki.

Nate blinked as Suoh took orders from his little sister.

"What's a code gold, sis?" Tim asked curiously.

"While in Tokyo and after everything that I've been thru Asami decided to create a code for his employees to know what is going on. Code Pink was for me while Code Gold was Asami. Also when under a Code Gold that means I take charge." Aki said.

"And when that happens?" Tim asks curiously.

The other bodyguard said, "It means that your little sister is known by everyone as Lady Asami."

Tim was shocked to hear this. Just then Suoh returned with Aki's suit and said in a whiper to Aki, "Lady Asami, your suit but you might want to be careful."

"Sure and you know what to do." Aki said.

"Yes, ma'am." Suoh said.

Tim snapped out fo his shock when his little sister finally stepped out of the car. He saw her dressed as a Yakuza and he couldn't believe that it was her. However, he followed her to the to the police station as Suoh drove the jeep and he wondered how Nate was going to react to this.

Meanwhile at the police station, the police chief was asking Asami questions and Nate was standing beside him. After a few hour, the interragtion room was busted open.

"What the hell?" The Police Cheif said.

"I believe these are few members of the gang members who say they work for Asami-sama." Suoh said.

"Huh?" Nate said.

"Please we don't know what Asami looks like but call off Lady Asami." One of the guys said.

Asami heard the words 'Lady Asami' and knew exactly who it was they were referring to. Asami looked at the men lighting a ciggrette and said, "I see that you pissed off my girl."

The police cheif and Nate looked at Asami confused.

"You already know her, Officer Takaba but you've never seen her pissed off and I believe someone once told me that 'A pergnant woman is a dangerous woman' which I believe to be true now." Asami said.

Nate's eyes went wide at what Asami had just said.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a young woman dressed in a suit with boot high heels and gangster looking hat; and she looked pissed like hell.

"OFFICER TAKABA, YOU RELEASE MY FIANCE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL UNLEASH MY WRATH!"

Nate gulped because this side of his little sister was scary and he heard her call Asami her fiance. So not taking any chances with his little sister; he released Asami and Asami walked over to Aki and kissed her in order to calm her down.

"Please put us in prison or jail or whatever because that woman is scary." One of the guys said.

"What do you mean?" The police chief asked curiously.

"She pointed a gun to our leader and said that he didn't know what the Yakuza was really like. Also she didn't like the idea of saying that the next time that we did this fifty of Asami's will make sure that we are telling the true by training." Another guy said.

Asami was actually surprised that Akihito had scared the wits out these guys not to mention she also scared her brother, Nate.

Some of cops came and took the men away and closed the door behind them. Nate looked at his little sister confused.

Finally, The police cheif spoke, "Lady Asami, I apologize for inconveivce."

"Not all, Chief Stanton. Besides I am just glad we managed to help you solve this little problem before it got out of hand." Aki said.

"I appreciate that but why would the Yakuza help us small town cops?" Chief Stanton asked.

"Well, Asami doesn't harm cops in fact he treats them with respect unless you turn out to be a dirty cop that would betray your fellow officers. Point incase is how I met Asami the first time by the way." Aki said.

"A-Aki?" was all Nate could get out.

"Yes, nii-sama?" Aki said.

Next thing that Chief Stanton and Asami knew was Officer Takaba had fainted in complete shock at seeing his little sister dressed a Yakuza member.

"Aki?" Asami said.

"Yes, Ryu?" Aki said.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable now."

"Okay, Ryu. I will."

Akihito went to go change into something more comfortable since Ryu asked. However, some one grabbed Aki before she could even get the thing she could get into; but she had managed to press something on her cell phone in order to let Asami know right away.

Meanwhile, Asami explained everything into great detail at how he met Aki to Cheif Stanton ommitting the sexual parts for now. Then he felt his phone viberate in his pocket and pulled it out to see on the caller i.d. was flashing pink around Aki's name. He knew what that meant and he wasn't all too happy about it. Asami stepped out of the room he noticed that cop was running towards him, Cheif Stanton and Officer Takaba.

"Chief, I think there is one more gang that needs to be taken care of. We saw the young woman known as Lady Asami; she was gathering somethings and the next thing we knew tear gas was thrown our way. Then when it lifted Lady Asami was gone." The officer replied.

Asami was starting to see red until his phone went off so he pushed the send button to say hello untill he heard Aki's voice and another male voice.

 _The conversation that Asami, Nate and Stanton hear:_

 _Aki: "You know you'll never get away with this."_

 _Male Voice: "I highly doubt you understand your situation."_

 _Aki: "And I highly doubt you know your situation."_

 _Male Voice: "What do you mean, miss?"_

 _Aki: "How do I put this, you're a dead man where you are."_

 _Male Voice: "Really, why is that?"_

 _Aki: "Because you took something that belonged to Asami Ryuichi."_

 _The male voice was silent._

 _Aki: "Although, I do have a question."_

 _Male Voice: "What is that, miss?"_

 _Aki: "Who are you?"_

 _Male Voice: "Let's just say that I want revenge on your brother, Officer Nate Takaba. Besides there is noway in hell that his baby sister could possibly know the Yazuka Boss, Asami Ryuichi."_

 _Aki was silent for moment as it registerd who he was._

 _Male voice: "So you've finally figured it have you?"_

 _Aki: "Yeah but why are you using me to get to my brother, Sam?"_

 _The connection was cut off._

Asami, Nate and Chief Stanton were shocked that the person that had taken Aki was someone that knew about Asami Ryuichi and happened to know his best officer, Nate Takaba.

Asami made a phone call and then he turned to Officer Takaba saying, "Who is this Sam? And if any harm comes to Aki and the twins it will be my wrath on the man who was foolish enough to kidnap her."

"What do you mean Aki and the twins?" Nate asked, "Sam was once a cop who worked here until I turned him in for dealing drugs with criminals and I was undercover."

Asami looked at Nate directly and said, "Your sister is pregnant with my children and I intend to marry in a private ceremony with her family and closest friends here. And if she so wishes to have grand wedding back in Tokyo is shall be for her friends in Tokyo."

Nate was in shock that he couldn't say anything at the moment.

Chief Stanton spoke saying, "Asami, we will get her back because no one deserves to be in harms way while being pregnant."

While they were gathering forces in order to rescue the future Mrs. Asami Ryuichi with the help of Asami's two bodyguards; they wasted no time and found Sam within the matter of minutes. Of course, Sam had been shot in the shoulder by Aki while others were in pretty rough shape.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked weakly.

"My little sister had her phone on the entire time and it was connected to her fiance's phone." Nate said.

"Who taught your sister to handle gun like that?" Sam asked.

"That would be... dare I say , my future brother-in-law, Asami Ryuichi." Nate said.

Sam was shocked to hear the Yakuza Boss was marrying Nate's little sister. Nate saw his reaction and said, "And fyi, you pissed him off when you kidnapped my little sister."

Sam gulped taking in Nate's words.

...Time Skip...

Asami had Aki back and he was not letting her go until they returned to the Takaba Residence. When they finally reached the Takaba Residence there was Mrs. Takaba, Sara and Tia waiting for Akihito because apparently they were going to go ahead get Aki into her mother's wedding dress while her brother's got Asami ready for the small ceremony. Then some of the family friends decorated the the yard for the small wedding ceremony which they made it look so beautiful. The asle in which the bride would walk down to meet the groom was covered with red rose petals as well as white rose petals. For the Groom's side of the family had a red ribbon while the Bride's family side of had a white ribbon. Of course, Asami's parents were already there since recieved a call from Kei so suddenly about Aki and their son; they had been surprised that Aki and Asami were getting married so suddenly plus they were even more surprised to find out that Aki was prenant with twins. So they were helping fixing the place up for the private ceremony that they were planning to have before returning to Tokyo. By the time, the sight for Asami's and Aki's private wedding ceremony was done it looked like it was out of a fairytale even though it was the Takaba's backyard. Some of Asami's men decided to do an arch way out of some old guns that they had found along with some other things because they wanted to everything to be perfect for their boss and Aki since she will truly be Lady Asami well Mrs. Asami now; but they still plan on calling her Lady Asami.

Now, everything was completely ready for the private wedding ceremony that Asami and Aki wanted. Asami had walked out to the alter to wait for Aki's arrival with his best man which was Tim Takaba because Nate Takaba offered to walk Aki down the asle in place of their father. The music started for Aki to come down the isle to Asami. Everyone stood up as she began coming down the isle escorted by her brother, Nate after Tia and Sara had come down the isle before her.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married to Asami Ryuichi or that you're getting married before me and Tim for that matter." Nate whispered to Aki as they were walking towards the alter.

"I guess love is a mysterious thing at times." Aki whispered back to Nate.

Nate nodded in agreement, however he couldn't stop smiling the he said in a whisper, "I think dad would be happy to know that his little girl over came the impossible with the Yakuza Boss known as Asami Ryuichi."

Aki looked at her brother confused for a moment.

Nate laughed and said in a low voice, "Sis, what mean is that you proved that love can change someone like Asami Ryuichi even if he is considered the most notorious Yakuza Crime Boss of the century."

Aki smiled at that and answered softly so only her brother could hear, "When I first met him I never thought that I would ever fall in love with him or even marry him; but in his own way, Asami Ryuichi showed me the many different ways that he loved and cared for me. However, I can never forget how I felt when I almost lost him and at that time I wasn't really sure about my feelings for him. Then I realized that may be he deserved the chance at love and so I ended up giving my heart to him completely that no man was going to replace him in my heart."

Nate was surprised by his little sister's confession but he was glad that she was happy for once in her life considering the chaos that has happened to her while she had been with Asami Ryuichi.

Finally, Aki made it to the alter to join Asami Ryuichi.

"Who gives this young woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked.

"My mother, my brother and I do." Nate said.

The priest nodded as Nate gave Aki's hand to Asami Ryuichi and then sat down beside their mother who was already breaking down in tears at seeing Aki in her wedding dress.

"Asami Ryuichi, do you take Akihito Takaba to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forth? Thru sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest said looking at Asami.

Asami looked at Aki and said, "I truly do."

Then the priest said to Aki, "Akihito Takaba, do you take Asami Ryuichi to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forth? Thru sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest said looking at Aki.

Aki looked at Asami and said, "I truly do."

"Then by the power invested in me by this little town; I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Asami gave Aki a very passionate kiss and everyone rejoyced. What Asami and Aki didn't know was that they were going to have a private wedding reception as well. So when Mrs. Takaba told Asami and Aki to head to the barn; they were surprised to see at how beautiful everything was. Aki and Asami were immeadtely shown to where they were to sit while everyone was saying their congrads on their marriage. Then Mrs. Takaba said, " Aki, I have something here that was written by your father. As you know your father was a cop; but he always thought ahead on things in case something happened to him where he thought if he was going to die in the line of duty."

Everyone silent at this as Mrs. Takaba read what Mr. Takaba had to say.

 _Mrs. Takaba read:_

 _Aki, my dearst daughter:_

 _If your mother is reading this to you it means that I have died in the line of duty and it is your wedding day. I can recall when you asked me on how you would know if that right guy was out there and I simply told you that your heart would know if the guy was right for you. Being a police officer is a challenge but I was surprised at how beautiful your pictures were when you started taking pictures at the age four. No doubt that the man who you call your husband will cherish you not only for your talent but for the person that you are. There are times when I wondered about some of the guys that wanted to date you because as a cop and as a father I was highly supicious that they just wanted to date you for their own personal gain. However, should you ever fall in love with someone that is a Yakuza member be careful not because of their profession but who they are on the inside. As I sit here writing this, I can only imagin what your wedding will be like but I also wonder if you'll meet the son of the Yakuza Boss which is Asami Ryuichi and if so please understand the Asamis have nothing against cops. On a stranger note, should the two of you ever meet and fall in love then get married know that Asami Ryuichi has my blessing to become your husband. I know that I'm just putting that out there out of the blue but it's better than nothing._

 _Like I said I'm just saying somethings even though I don't know what'll the future hold for you but I do hope that you are happy with the man that you marry. And Asami Ryuichi if you're the one that ends up marrying my little girl, please take real good care of her because you have her heart that no other man could get. Also , Aki know that I'm very proud of you and I wish you and your husband the very best._

 _Love your father,_

 _Stanley Takaba_

 _P.S._

 _When you and your husband have kids let them know that their Grandfather Takaba loves them very much and is watching over them from heaven._

Aki was brought to tears after her mother got done reading her father's letter that she couldn't speak. Asami was actually a little surprised that Aki's father knew about him that he turned to look at his parents who were embarrased just a little bit because they had met Aki's father before his passing; they just never got around to telling their son that they knew Aki's family.


End file.
